Zoo Date
by a hetalian potato
Summary: Emil, and Xiang gets dragged to the zoo by their family, and when they finally escape from their elder brothers' watch, they end up, in front of the penguins? Just some HongIce Fluff. Enjoy!


**Hetalia owns me**  
**Zoo Date**

* * *

Emil and Xiang sighed. They had been dragged to the zoo by their families when both of them protested. Emil spoke first.

"Sorry you were dragged into this, it was probably Lukas' idea."

Xiang shook his head, and gave his best friend a rare smile.

"Nah I doubt it, and it's cool."

Emil nodded and blushed a little at seeing Xiang's smile. It was common now, for the Icelandic to pink when seeing his friend smile. The two allowed themselves to be dragged by their siblings and tried to hide their boredom and desire to either go home or hangout, just the two of them, alone. A light bulb went off in Xiang's head, and he turned to whisper to the Icelandic.

"Hey Ice, let's escape." Xiang suggested, the smirk apparent in his voice.

Emil's face once again flushed at the abnormal closeness but escaping didn't sound bad.

"Do you have a plan?" he whispered back. Xiang nodded with a smug grin.

"Run."

The moment his Cantonese friend said those words, he found himself pulled by his arm, very hard if he may add, by the boy, and had to run with him to keep his limb attached. There were shouts behind them as both Yao and Lukas ran after them. Luckily, Xiang managed to guide Emil and himself smoothly, and quickly through the many people at the zoo. After five minutes of chasing, the overprotective brothers lost sight of their beloved younger siblings.

Emil stopped Xiang from running once they were out of sight, as the poor boy was running out of stamina. Xiang glanced at his friend while they gasped for breath and his face pinked ever so slightly. Emil had very strange but beautiful coloured hair, which was slightly damp from sweat. His eyes were a pair of alluring light violet orbs. Xiang loved the way they looked at him, they could suck him in and stun him sometimes. And his lips, oh how Xiang loved those lips. It was parted due to Emil panting and he looked pretty damn hot, Xiang thought. He would love to know the feel of them someday.

He continued to stare and tried to keep a straight stoic face, it was becoming quite hard to do as Emil looked incredibly sexy at the moment. Finally, Emil stood straight and looked around to observe his surroundings. The first thing, or rather, the first person he saw was of course, his friend. Emil blushed. He couldn't call Xiang his friend anymore, what kind of friend thinks that their friend can look hot or cute sometimes? And sexy, his mind added. Emil bit his lip. Dammit brain.

"Hey Ice, heeellooo?" Emil blinked and turned red in the face, Xiang was close to the point where he was invading his personal space. He took a step back and noticed that they were in front of the penguin area. Xiang raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior but dismissed it.

"Hey Hong, we're at the penguins."

"I can see that."

"I thought you said we were going to go home."

"But like, we paid the entrance fee, we might as well hang out this whole day."

"Since when did you care about your family's money?"

"Lukas paid for my entrance fee."

"What? Why?"

"And Yao paid for yours, can you just stop being stubborn? What's wrong with hanging out?"

"It's weird, two guys at a zoo."

"What's wrong with two friends hanging out at a zoo?"

"...Fine you win, but you owe me."

"I don't see what's wrong-"

"Whatever, let's just go, I wanna see the puffins."

"Let's see the penguins first."

Emil pouted and Xiang had to look away to prevent his friend from seeing his slightly flushed face. His pouting face was too cute dammit. The pair walked ahead to view the penguins and saw quite an amazing sight. There were about six penguins in total but two in particular stood out. They were chasing each other, playing, and splashing in the lake they were provided with. The duo watched with slight amusement.

"Hey Ice, look, it's us in penguin form."

"Don't ever chase me and push me in a lake." Emil stated while coiling in disgust.

"But it looks so fun." Xiang joked sarcastically.

"Then come, I'll drown you at sea." Emil retorted with a smirk.

"Ice, not cute at all." The brunette mocked hurt.

Emil blushed.

"You're not cute either." he mumbled.

"You're right, I'm hot."

Emil blushed red from his ears all the way to his neck, earning wide smirk from his friend.

"It seems we agree."

"Shut up bastard, who's agreeing on anything?"

"You did when you cutely blushed."

"I-I didn't blush."

Xiang raised a finger to poke at his friend's very red, and very largely puffed out cheeks.

"Don't be sulking now."

"I don't like you, I wanted to go home…" Emil complained, looking away from the Cantonese teen.

Xiang ignored his friend's behavior and grabbed his hand. He intertwined their fingers together and smiled straight into the widened violet eyes.

"You wanted to see the puffins, right? Let's go." Emil mumbled something under his breath while looking down at their joined hands, lightly blushing.

"I have no time for your Icelandic curses, come on!"

And so, the dark brunette led his friend to see the short and wedged feet birds. After Emil had cooed at the cuteness of the black and white birds, they exited the 'Bird Sanctuary' as the zoo called it. Then they went to the gift shop, technically Xiang dragged Emil there, but it doesn't change the fact that they went.

Emil looked around the shop idly, not thinking he would really buy anything, until a rather large sized puffin plush toy was thrust in his face. It had a red bow at the base of his neck area and Xiang swore he saw sparkles in those violet eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Emil asked, eyes still twinkling with excitement.

"Oh you know, it was around."

Xiang handed the stuffed toy to his friend who engulfed it in a big hug. The Asian saw his friend smile happily, which caused a small smile to wriggle on his face as well.

"If you want I can like, get it for you."

"What? I can pay for it myself…" Emil answered, making Xiang face palm.

Emil casted a confused look on his face but Xiang just sighed and snatched the puffin toy from the Icelandic and started to walk very fast towards the counter. Emil barely managed to catch up.

"H-hey give it back!"

"I'm buying it for you. Consider it my payback for not taking you home."

"I don't care about that, let me pay for it!" But by the time he had gotten to the counter, the sales clerk already handed a receipt to his friend.

"How much was it? I'll pay it back."

"Jeez, just take it as a present."

"B-but-"

"No buts Ice, just take it."

The whole way to the gate, Emil hugged the puffin toy in his arms, pouting like a child. He was plotting ways of how to sneak some money in the teen's pockets, or maybe he would accidentally forget some money at his room.

"You don't need to pay me back." The Asian commented half heartily, as if reading Emil's thoughts.

"Fine, then I'll just take it."

"Good."

"I'm not going to pay you back you know!"

"Yea, I know." Xiang stopped walking to smile at his friend, who blushed lightly at the sudden attention. They were now at the gate to exit the zoo but instead of leaving, Xiang had another idea. He once again grabbed his friend's hands and dragged him to a small shaded area beside the gate. Emil let his friend guide him to a bench. He set the puffin down.

"What's wrong-"

Clasping both of Emil's hands into his, Xiang leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on his crush's lips. Violet eyes widened and a furious blush splashed across the Icelandic's face.

"Wh-what was that?" Emil asked, rubbing his lips with the back of his hands. Xiang tsked and reached out to pull Emil's hand away.

"Don't rub it away."

"You're being we-weird!" Emil sputtered, his face getting a shade darker.

"You're protesting too much."

Xiang pulled the sliver haired teen closer towards him and gave him another but much more passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Emil thought his heart was going to stop. There was a very new but very comfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach and his heart thumped loudly against the Asian's chest. He didn't know why but he wanted more…

Emil wrapped his lithe arms around Xiang's neck, surprising the Asian but he wasted no time and returned the kiss eagerly. There were vines and leaves that provided shade for them, but that didn't stop two certain families from seeing the scene.

Yao and Lukas gaped at their youngest brothers making out against the big tree. Yong Soo whistled quietly, while Mei and Kiku started taking pictures. Matthias was too occupied at poking Lukas' shocked face too care too much about his lover's brother having Xiang's tongue explore his mouth. Berwald stared blankly, and Tino giggled. Yao and Lukas remained like stone and it was only when the two teens stopped kissing that they started to regain some movement.

"I like you." Xiang quietly whispered in Emil's ears, hugging the teen close to his body. Sometime during kissing they had traveled closer to the trunk and was now leaning on it. Emil's face was flushed but he bravely wrapped his arms around his crush, and whispered back.

"I-I like you too…"

Xiang gave his new boyfriend a very vibrant smile but before he could dive in for another kiss he was violently pulled backwards by his shirt. Then he saw the terrifying sight that was Lukas.

"What are you doing with my baby brother?!" The over protective brother clutched Xiang's collar and starting shaking him, making the poor teen choke.

"Yea, you two aren't old enough to be doing this stuff aru!"

"Calm down you guys! Teens are all overly full of hormones these days, let them continue!" Matthias grinned widely.

"Yes, let them continue." Kiku agreed, a faint blush over his cheeks, camera ready in hand. The three swore they saw a nosebleed creeping from the Asian's nose.

"I don't think they would want to do anything now that we've caught them, look at Emil, he's turned to stone! Haha." Tino said, poking at the still figure. _They saw us, they saw us, they saw us. _Was all that went through the poor boy's head.

"Hn." Berwald added, moving to pat Emil on the head.

"H'w ye doin?" He asked in his heavy accent, snapping Emil out of his trance. He gasped when he realized that his boyfriend was being terrorized by his brother.

"S-stop choking him Lukas!"

He moved to take the forgotten puffin toy and his boyfriend's hand then quickly fled. Yao and Lukas cursed in their languages but before they could run after them, Kiku stopped Yao and Matthias stopped Lukas.

"Let them go nii-san, you mustn't get in the way of young love." Kiku chuckled.

"Yea Norge, you can lecture them later." Matthias said grinning his childlike grin. Both Yao and Lukas mumbled a 'fine' and the group left the zoo in search for lunch.

* * *

Emil panted as he continued to run in no particular direction.

"Hey Ice? I think you can stop running now."

Emil stopped and glanced around. Yao and Lukas didn't seem to be chasing after them and realized they were in a park. He let go of their hands and the pair continued walking in comfortable silence then sighed in relief when they found a bench. They sat down and Xiang almost immediately took Emil's hand in his. The Icelandic teen blushed but didn't pull away, except he tuned his wrist and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm still going to pay you back for the puffin." Emil suddenly exclaimed making Xiang stare at him annoyed.

"Just think of it as a token of my gratitude for allowing me to see you in such a sexy state." Xiang replied smirking.

"Y-you, you idiot!" Emil insulted, his blush spreading to his ears and neck.

"Oh, but you love this idiot."

"I-I do not!" Emil said albeit too loudly making a few strangers stare at them. He cowered away in slight embarrassment.

"Well then, I'll just have to make you fall for me."

Before Emil could say anything, Xiang's lips were on his. Some bystanders giggled while others ignored them. When they pulled away, Emil's face resembled Romano's tomatoes, making Xiang hold in his laughter.

"Do you love me yet?" He teased, making Emil pout.

"No, so…k-kiss me a-again." He commanded shyly, looking down with a fully flushed face. Xiang gulped at his boyfriend's cuteness but he quickly regained his emotions, and followed the Icelander's "order". As they continued to kiss under the shade, they realized that maybe it wasn't so bad they got dragged to the zoo. It served as their perfect first date.

* * *

**A/N: I guess this was just a little HongIce fluff that I wrote a long time ago. I was looking through my stories folder when I found this –totally not procrastinating from writing IDT *cough cough*- thought I'd polish it and post it. The ending is pretty weird though, nonetheless thank you for reading!**


End file.
